Mr Schuester and his favorite set of Glee boys yet
by jam4279
Summary: Mr. Schuester has not seen a group of guys in the glee club this talented and..good looking all in one year. No real plot, just Mr. Schue taking some one-on-one time with the male members of glee. Rated: M! Enjoy!


**Will Schuester and his favorite set of boys in glee yet.**

*bell rings*

"Okay guys, great work today." Will says as everyone starts to walk out.

"Wait up Jake can you stay a bit longer?" Will said.

"Sure. What's up?" Jake asked with a puzzled face.

"I was just wondering if we could show me some more of the choreography for nationals you were thinking of." Will said.

"Definitely." Jake said.

"Great!" Will said with a grin. "Show me what you got."

Jake nodded and set his stuff down. He started to stretch and then removed his shirt, revealing his toned body in a white beater.

"Do you mind?" Jake asked Will.

"Not at all." Will said, covering his grin with his hand.

As Jake began Will could not take his hands off his beautiful body. The way Jake moved his body. The way he was in such focus, un-like in class. How flexible Jake was. It made Will sweat seeing Jake start to sweat all over his chiseled body.

When Jake finished his routine Will stood up in awe. Sweating at how Jake's muscles looked, glistening in sweat, and also at the fact that his bulge was starting to become more apparent every second he looked at him.

"That was great Jake!" Will said biting his lip.

"Thanks Mr-OW!" Jake exclaimed, as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"You alright there Jake?" Will said, quickly walking over to his side. Jake's abs showing through his sweaty under-shirt made Will out of breathe.

"My shoulders have been killing me lately. Been practicing this routine non-stop and it has really been freakin' hurting my shoulders." Jake said with pain in his face.

"I think I can help you with that pain" Will said gesturing Jake to his seat.

Jake sat, his chest against the back of the chair, as Will started to massage his broad shoulders.

"Oh, Mr. Schuester you don't have to…" Jake stopped himself and just sat in peace.

Will's back rub felt amazing.

Will bit his lower lip as he rubbed Jake's sore muscles. Jake closed his eyes and let out a big sigh of relief.

Will continued to rub his back, taking advantage of this moment where he could have his hands on one of the hottest boys in glee club. He started to move slowly down Jake's back, massaging out all the knots in his back.

"How does it feel Jake?" Will said.

"Pretty amazing, not gonna lie." Jake said, his eyes still closed.

Will continued to massage Jake till he got to his lower back, when Jake let out a big sigh of relief and got up.

"You know what Mr. Schue, I'm good. I feel way better." Jake said heading towards the exit.

"I can tell." Will said looking down at Jake's massive bulge in his pants, just waiting to come out and play.

Jake looked down and was speechless from embarrassment.

"It's alright Jake." Will said with a huge grin. "I have that effect on people."

Will walked up to Jake and started to rub his throbbing bulge. Jake bit his lower lip with nervous eyes.

"Mr. Schue I don't know." Jake said breathing heavy.

Will smiled and placed his hand on Jake's bulge, as his other hand rubbed Jake's chest. Jake sighed from how amazing Will's hand felt all over his body. He (Jake) could already feel pre-cum already oozing from his hard bulge.

"Fuck it." Jake said.

At that moment Will put on a huge smile and pressed his lips against Jakes'. Will shoved his tongue in Jake's mouth and wrapped his arms around Jake. Running his hands over Jake's smooth and tone back. Jake moaned as their tongues wrestled and Will rubbed his body. Will grasped Jake's hard ass, making Jake wrap his legs around Will in lust. Will carried Jake over on top of the piano, their tongues never releasing from each other. Jake ripped Will's buttoned up shirt revealing Will's toned and hairy chest.

"That's what I'm talking about, mmmm." Jake moaned as Will kissed his neck.

Will threw Jake's under shirt off, revealing his hard abs. Will's cock was going to rip through his own pants at that moment. He let out a hungry moan as he continued to kiss Jake's body all over. Will finally un-buttoned Jake's pants, revealing Jake's huge, throbbing cock asking for air. Will pulled Jake's cock out from under his underwear and started to stroke it. It was thick and fit perfectly in Will's hands. Jake threw his head back and let out a moan. Jake had never felt this way with any of the girls at school.

"Oh Mr Schue." Jake said.

"That's a beauty there." Will said right before he licked up Jake's whole cock, then taking it all in.

Jake let out a moan, his hands grasping either side of the piano. Jake looked down, watching Will swallow his whole package in at once. Jake's eyes enlarged; surprised at how Mr. Schue knew exactly what he was doing. Then closed his eyes in lust, at this feeling no girl has given him before. Will gagged on Jake's huge cock, deep throating this monster Jake kept enclosed in his pants all day. He kept going at his cock, deeper and faster. Making Jake moan louder.

"Okay you ready?" Will said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Ready for what?" Jake said wanting more.

Will pulled down his pants and underwear finally releasing his hungry cock. He pulled out a condom from his pants back pocket and slabbed it on his throbbing cock. Will could see the thirst in Jake's eyes as Will stroked his cock. Jake wanted to feel how it felt to have a grown man inside of him. Finally Will threw Jake's legs on top of his shoulders and let his manhood rip through Jake's tight and virgin hole. Jake let a loud cry, screaming Will's name. Will covered Jake's mouth as he started fucking Jake's hole fast and deep. Will admired Jake's glistening abs, tightening as his tight behind was becoming looser. Letting Will go into hyper drive.

"Fuck! Come inside of me Mr. Schue!" Jake yelled.

"As you wish." Will said.

And just like that, Will let out his, warm, thick load inside of Jake. Jake's whole body tensed then went numb as Will finally let his behind breathe from his massive package. Finally letting himself, unload all over his chest. Will smiled, looking at his gorgeous student. Will smeared some of Jake's load on his finger and placed it in Jake's mouth.

"Tastes good, doesn't it." Will said laughing.

"Sure does." Jake said, his hands resting behind his head.

They both get dressed, huge smiles on their faces.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Schue!" Jake said walking out. Barely being able to walk after the work Will did on him.

Will got ready for his next class, with a huge grin never leaving my face.

_**First time writing Fanfic.**_

_**What did you guys think? **_

_**Should I write more chapters featuring the other beautiful boys of the glee club?**_


End file.
